Bayson High
by Britt199
Summary: Really whatever happens at Bayson High stays there. Drama drama and more drama... read the whole summary first chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is another new story…I guess you guys didn't like How many seconds does it take to pull a trigger but whatever I thought that would be a good topic to write about….and a good story for people to read …but guess not

* * *

Bayson High **

Zack and Cody were now 17 years old. They no longer lived at the Tipton but Cody had a job there. They lived closed to a mile away from the Tipton. Both Zack and Cody were glad to have there own huge house. The Tipton was a good memory but they didn't want to live there whole life and they visited it once in a while... well Zack did anyway. Maddie and London were both in college, different ones that is. London went to LA to study Fashion while Maddie went on a different role. She went to Yale to be a lawyer. They both came back thou Once a mouth that is. Since Maddie left Brittany became the new Candy contour girl. She was there just for a job. At school she was the captain of the cheerleading squad with her best friend Sarah always by her side. She had a huge crush on Zack since he was the greatest basketball player in the school. Basketball was basically the main sport at Bayson High. Cody on the other hand wasn't very good at sports; he was the annocer for the sport, since every game was recorded on in case you missed it. Zack and Cody had the same friends even though they both got tried of it after a while. James was Cody's best friend. He also was the best shooter at Bayson so of course he hung out with Zack a lot to. James liked Sarah another cheerleader at Bayson high, even though she kind of had her eye on Jake. Jake wasn't in to sports that much either he wanted to be something when he got out of high. Every one does he just showed it a little more. But that didn't make him a nerd because he was still popular. Ashley was Zack's best friend. Like Jake she mostly concerned on her grades. No one saw what would become of her and James since they mostly didn't get along to well. Cody didn't like drama as well as the next person; he never really got into it. He was known as the sweet guy, someone you can always talk to, and someone you could count on. He did have a crush though, her name was Rachel and he didn't know her till this year since she had just moved here. The girls really didn't like her to much since, she always had a thing for _there guys_. And the guys loved her for always flirting with them and you know. As usal Drew and his crew didn't like Zack and his. Some of them even played on the same team together and that lost them a couple of games. Drew also like Brittany which caused a problem and a few fights between Zack and Drew on and of the court.

**Review for more**


	2. All Tomorrow's Parties

**All Tomorrow's Parties**

This would be chapter two…

**A/n- at the beginning of every chapter Cody will have a POV...or a voice over whatEver you want to call it.kayy and probably at the end. Some more New People are added in this chapter. This story is like it's own TV. At the end of each chapter there will be a re-cap to show what everyones doing like ex- Shows Zack dancing with Ashley and then another one will be after that until you know what everyone is doing at the end of the eppi or night or whatever you want to call it

* * *

**

**Cody's V/O- Sir Winston Churchill once said ****it's not enough that we do our best; sometimes we have to do what's required.**

"Martin has one last shot to win the playoff's all eyes are on him…but no pressure." Cody said into a microphone "Lincoln comes over steals the ball and dribbles towards the basket …he shoots and OMG James Malie interferes with his shoot. Pass's the ball to Martin …. He shoots and Martin scores! Oh you have to be here to believe this! Bayson has won another playoff and the crowed goes wild." Cody said as he ran down the court. Everyone was cheering and James and Chris had Zack on their shoulders while everyone patted the 3 boys.

"Wow didn't know you had it in you Zack." Brittany said as Zack got down

"Yeah well I couldn't have done it with out those cheers!"

"Hmm maybe I'll see you at the after party."

"Yeah deffinaly." Zack yelled out "WE RULE!"

**Party at Tim's House**

Zack, Cody and James walk into Tim's party. People were every where with red cups in their hand while dancing to some music. They walk into the kitchen to see Brittany, Sarah and Alyssa having a random Convo. The boys walk over to them

"So you were enjoying yourself?" Zack asked Brittany

"Now that you're here I think I can…." She said as she gave him a flirtish smile

"So Sarah?" James casually said as he grabbed a red cup

"Hey James didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah that makes two of us. Zack and Cody dragged me over here." He said smiling "At first I was kind of not into the whole thing but now that you're here…" James stopped he noticed Sarah wasn't paying attention to him

"Uh will you excuse me….Jake." She called out as she walked away

"Whoa what just happened?" Cody asked as he walked away from Brittany and Zack over to James

"Eh? I don't exactly know."

"Ha I think you just got turned down."

"Not a good start… let's go find some ladies." James said as he and Cody walked of

"So what do you say we ditch this and spend some one on one time?" Zack said as he touched Brittany's hair

"I don't know …. I don't trust guys like you and plus the fun's here buddy." She said grabbing his hand

"Guys like me huh?"

"Yeah you one night stand guys…. But then again me being the queen of Bayson could be a one night stand kind of girl." She said as she slowly led Zack into the party area

"I guess that's something I'll have to find out." He said as he went in for a kiss

**Party area: Jake and Sarah**

"Jake hey!" Sarah said as she taped his shoulder

"Sarah."

"So you know where at a party and wanna dance?" She said hoping he would say yes

"Thought you never ask." He said as he led her into what seemed like a mosh pit

James turns around and bumps into Ashley. His drink spills all over her

"I'm so sorry…Ashley?" He said as he looked up not expecting her

"Uh it's okay." She said as she started to walk of

"What's a good girl like you doing here?"

"Leaving." She said as she tried to walk of again "Brittany dragged me here said it would be fun , but seeing as she left me I don't think I would have much fun and plus the fact that I'm covered and smell like beer , just doesn't put me in a party mood." She said as she turned around

"Look Tim's sister's room is upstairs, go get a shirt and I'll show you some fun." James said as he led her towards the kitchen

"Sorry pick up lines don't work with me and really I rather be home, then have fun with you."

"That wasn't a pick up line, and if you were thinking making out. I'm not that type of guy. I meant more like dancing."

"And I feel stupid… look I'm just going to go." Ashley said feeling stupid

"Well then I'll give you a ride home."

"No really it's fine I don't live far away."

"Okay I'll walk you home; a girl like you shouldn't be walking by yourself this time at night anyways. It's unsafe."

"Why the certain augur to speak to me?" Ashley asked him

**(Cody and Tim talking)**

"Good game man, you played well." Cody told Tim

_Tim was another guy on the Basketball team._

"Just glad we won. We got another game in two day's; Coach is going to be working us hard."

"Yeah he wants you guys to be the perfect team."

"That's his dream ever since he was a kid our age….Hey man you want some beer?" Tim asked Cody

"Uh no bro I'm fine, I offered to drive Zack, Brittany and James home so you know."

"Hey you can crash here, every one does this is more like a beach house…Parents don't come here much."

"Thanks but still."

"Well okay bro cheers to another good season." Tim said as he raised his glass and drank his beer

"Yeah cheers to a good season." Cody said under his breath

**Brittany and Zack**

"I at least just don't fall for those tricks anymore." She said stopping Zack "But you know what ever happens at Tim's party could stay here."

"Right you are." Zack said again going in for a Kiss

"Yeah and then again, I would know …. But girls like me just want to have fun."

"Then come dance with me." Drew said as he walked into the kitchen

"You know Drew you really should leave were kind of in the middle of something." Zack said giving Drew a dirty look

"Oh Come on Zack your always in the Middle of something with a girl when I walk in , and then it's always funny how I steal her away." Drew said taking Brittany's hand and leading her out of the kitchen

"Later hon." Brittany said to Zack trying to make him Jealous

**James and Ashley**

"What's so wrong with me trying to be your friend?" James asked her

"Well first off we haven't spoken really since freshman year, ever since you got on the basket ball team."

"Oh come on what are you talking about Ash? I've talked to you at the games when you're on the sidelines with the other cheerleaders cheering me on!"

"Really…. You know something James we use to be best friends, and then you joined the basket ball team and were too cool for little old me. Frankly you turned into a…" She whispered the last part into his ear and walked away

**Dinning room**

Cody was sitting down on a Golden chair at a dinning table.

"Hey big guy!" He heard a girl's voice say

"Rachel."

"What are you doing here, party inside?"

"I don't know I just wanted to think you know."

"About what?" She said as she sat down at a near by chair

"Wait what are you doing here? Last time I checked you were dancing with what's his name?"

"Kyle and I was heading over to the bath room but couldn't find it. And plus I saw a lonely guy with blonde hair sitting at a table, so I thought I would go take him to the party."

"I'm leaving soon anyway."

"Oh so you don't have time for a dance?"

"I think I do." Cody said as he looked into Rachel's eyes

**Drew and Brittany**

Drew and Brittany were dancing to grind with me, while Zack grabbed Brittany away from Drew

"Cody and I are leaving."

"Why so soon?" Brittany asked

"Yeah why so soon?" Drew questioned Zack not really caring

"You know Zack if you don't have a dance partner I'm looking for one!" A girl with blonde hair told him

Zack looked at Brittany… She had a jealous look in her eyes

"Maybe I won't be leaving." Zack said as he followed as Carly shoved herself on him


End file.
